Ian's Metang
Metang is a Pokémon owned by Ian, and formally by Steven Stone. It is Ian's twenty eighth Pokémon overall, and is Steven's second revealed Pokémon. It served as Ian's fourth travel companion. Personality Metang is shown to be loyal and take what its trainer says to heart. When Steven, its first trainer, told Metang to help Ian achieve his dreams, Metang took on the task with determination. It has shown to be worried for Ian when his leg was injured, and highly defensive for him. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Beldum battles with Aron in a double battle against Ian's Wingull and Mudkip. Despite only having the move Take Down, it works well with Aron. It reveals its ability Clear Body as it resists losing accuracy from Mud Slap. Beldum and Aron win the battle. In Vs. Wynaut, Beldum was sent to locate Steven's Metagross, to bring his yacht to them on Mirage Island. It returns later with Metagross and the yacht. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Steven gives Beldum to Ian, to help make him a stronger trainer. Ian used Beldum to battle Tracey's Marill, winning with a single hit. It then became Ian's latest travel companion Pokémon. In Vs. Gengar, Beldum watched Ian's battle with Agatha, to get a sense of his battle style. In Vs. Nidoking, Beldum has a sparring match with Brendan's Wynaut. It later rammed Ken the Poacher, preventing him from choosing another Pokémon. In Vs. Battle Factory, Beldum inspected Noland's Munchlax, which tried to eat it. Beldum then supported Ian in a descent to a lower level, struggling to do so. In Vs. Battle Arena, Beldum slowed down a roulette wheel to ensure Ian would get to participate in a Triple Battle. In Vs. Cubone, Beldum used its Take Down to repel falling boulders from Onix's Rock Slide. It later helped a Cubone unbury its bone, and battled that same Cubone in a battle. Beldum won, allowing Ian to capture Cubone. In Vs. Zapdos, Beldum helped find a Perism Berry in Ian's bag, and gave it to the confused Zapdos to stop its rampage. It was propelled up to it thanks to Marshtomp's Water Gun. In Vs. Fan Club President, Beldum battled against the Fan Club President's Alakazam. Beldum won the match after using two Take Down attacks. In Vs. Metang, Beldum battled against Ryder's Golem. Golem was incredibly powerful, and managed to blow through Beldum and prevent its Take Down from hitting. Beldum recalled in a flashback about Steven telling it to help Ian become stronger. With this determination, Beldum evolved into Metang. It used its new Metal Claw and a powered up Take Down to defeat Golem. In Vs. Crobat, Metang remains Ian's partner Pokémon even after evolution. It defended Ian from a barrage of ninja stars. Metang battled against Janine's Crobat, who's speed made it impossible to keep track of. Metang expanded Confusion like a forcefield to partially deflect and detect Crobat, though it was still too fast for Metang to keep up with. It eventually hit it head on with Take Down, taking control of the battle and allowing it to land more blows, winning the battle. In Vs. Battle Pike, Metang was used in the Frontier challenge, battling Lucy's Seviper. Seviper easily overpowered Metang, though it held on due to its defense. After a few failed attempts, Ian positioned Metang and Seviper where Metang could hit Seviper with a powerful Take Down. Seviper is defeated, but the recoil damage causes Metang to faint as well, causing a double knockout. In Vs. Doduo, Ian uses Metang in a Pokémon race, riding on it like a skateboard. Its ability to float gave it the advantage in the race, able to go up mountainsides and over the river. It is eventually attacked by Racer X's Arbok, and engages it in battle. However, Metang is defeated by a Fire Fang and Earthquake combo from it. In Vs. Wobbuffet, Metang battled against Tsuyoshi's Sableye. They struggled at first due to Metal Claw being the only attack that could hit it, but they win. It assists Brendan's Wobbuffet in battling Haunter, and they win as well. In Desperate Call for Help, Ian rode atop Metang across an island, when they are attacked by thousands of Patrat and a Watchog. They are overwhelmed and Metang is taken into Lawrence's Collection. It awaited Ian to rescue it, and assisted upon receiving orders. It then helped Ian distract Zapdos so the others could escape. In Vs. Feraligatr, Metang helped carry Ian when he became fatigued. It later encouraged Ian to go into battle and rammed a wild Feraligatr with Take Down. In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Metang assisted Ian in walking on unsteady surfaces like a slippery trail and stairs. It engaged in battle against Joe's Blastoise, but is defeated defending Ian from a Hydro Cannon. In Vs. Battle Tower, Metang was worried for Ian when he went for a walk. When a lone Beedrill attacked, Metang aggressively attacked it until Anabel calmed them both down. Metang was later used to battle Anabel's Alakazam. However, the type matchup from the Inverse Battle made Metang weak to all types of moves, and it is defeated swiftly. In Vs. Battle Tower 2, Metang is shown being healed after the previous episode's battle. Ian then uses it in an Inverse Battle against Brendan, challenging him to defeat it. Brendan starts with Spinda, but the two are pretty even. Brendan recalls Spinda for Onix, with its Normal and Rock type attacks being super effective and defeating Metang. In Vs. Battle Pyramid, Metang used Confusion to gently lower everyone as they fell into ancient ruins. It then used Take Down to stop a boulder from rolling into Ian. In Vs. Pain, Metang was used to battle Sheila's Medicham. The two were even, when Medicham used Fling to toss it to the ground. It skidded backwards into Ian, unintentionally ramming his leg. In Vs. Lickilicky, Metang attacks Cobalt to separate him from Proton so Ian can stop him. Cobalt chooses his Lickilicky, which defeats Metang in one blow. In Collecting the Regis, Metang joined Max in searching for Millis' Klefki. They find it, but have to battle Shadow's Gengar. Gengar takes the advantage, when a power outage frees Klefki and it defeats Gengar. This allows them to escape. In Battling in Sync, Metang battled against Shadow's Parasect, being initiated by Parasect's Rage Powder. It was eventually put to sleep by Parasect's Spore. In Vs. Electivire, Metang briefly battles against Cobalt's Kabutops, though is defeated in a single blow. Ian later leaves it with Professor Oak when he goes to Sinnoh. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Metang makes a cameo. It evades being bitten by Sorrel's Aron. Known Moves Trivia * Due to debuting with another trainer, Metang took 81 episodes between being introduced and being added to a main character's party. This includes crossovers and specials. * Metang is Ian's first genderless Pokémon. * Metang has battled in 2 Frontier Challenges. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon